Don't Let Go of Me
by yorubaka
Summary: "Sorry, I have no idea who you are." I take step going back inside until, he says ""Wait!...how 'bout Sadist? Does that ring a bell?" I smile at him answering "A doorbell"
1. Chapter 1

**I havent made a fic in awhile omg :( I made this because of the famous "let go" scene haha I just wanted to start something new again so yeah :)) Hopefully you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Okita Sougo. As an individual, basically a sadist. As a family, the sweetest yet. As a friend, probably the crappiest. And as a lover, barely knows how to be romantic but a professional once it comes to being a heartbreaker.

Kagura. As an individual, considered as a "cute kid". As a family, the tsundere. As a friend, very annoying yet trustworthy. And as a lover, doesn't even know the meaning of romance.

These two beings were the most unlikely couple that had ever happened a few years ago, 6 years ago to be exact. No one couldn't figure out but the two rivals that had evolved to so called "lovers", had the most perfect chemisty. But maybe chemistry wasn't their major subject when they were still together. Technically, their relationship was flat platonic, they just didn't know what to do. They were a match-made-in-heaven but maybe God didn't assign them a specific "date" yet.

* * *

Starting from when they were still teens who have yet to explore...and yet finish puberty too. They had thought love and dating and calling each other "babe" was just a mere title nothing more than a status of being "not single". They were both...clueless and was in dire need for a manual about relationships. Shockingly, the whole of Edo hardcore shipped them, even Otsu-chan would make a few songs pertaining to the two. From "Your mother is a ****" to "You two are dense as ****" and many more parodies. On their perspective, they were both passive since they were really fond of each other. Being romantic and lovey-dovey wasn't there thing at that time but their friendship was an unbreakable bond, they were soulmates.

In the streets of Kabukicho, two shinsengumi officers were patrolling the area as usual. A human gorilla and a crimson eyed sadist. "You know Sogou, you're already 19 and you still dont have a girlfriend.." Kondou pries the topic into Sogou and he answers without a tone of emotion "Dont need one" Kondou grins and raises his brows in satisfaction and starts poking Sogou's arm "But you and that China girl are getting really friendly huh?...a little to friendly so why not ask her out?" Sougo averted his eyes to Kondou and shows interest "I already did".

Kondou completely shocked in a good way, shouts "YOU DID?!" Sogou raises his arms and places them behind his head and returned to his usual expression "I regularly do, I tell her to get out of the park before I arrest her." Kondou deflated and his spirit dropped to zero. "I mean, dont you like that kid? In a romantic way?" Sougo dropped his eyelids contemplating.

"As long as I get to torture her.. I really dont know Kondou-san" He finally drops the act and faced him looking slightly troubled. "Sometimes I also want to ask her to get out of my mind. She is really weird you know, she's not scared of me instead she actually plays along with my sadistic phases. When we battle, I can't help but want to defeat her so she can follow all my demands. And thats the annoying part, instead of following me I end up doing everything for her." Kondou was speechless by the rather honest reply Sogou had given him. He smiled a bit, a genuine smile knowing what might be the outcome of the confused 19 year old's feelings. But in second thought, Kondou thought to himself "Was Sougo bitching? He definitely didnt sound like a man...*pause*..Mom?!"

On the other hand, Kagura was being nagged all week by Otae-chan. She was being really persistent about Kagura's relationship with Sougo, her so called "rival". Sa-chan even helped along with the nagging, she gave Kagura advice on how pain felt good, so so good especially if she was gonna date a sadist. Kagura didn't take any advice, none of that really mattered to her right now. As her late mother and bald father had said to her "Enjoy your youth while you still can", she wouldn't want to babysit a guy who was 4 years older then her. She would just shrug of the topic about boyfriends since she wasn't that type of girl who would be desperate. Kagura simply lived out "Go with the flow".

Kagura just stayed at home only to avoid the shippers and the fangirls. Just as she changed the channel, there it featured a western black and white film with a woman breaking to tears. "Why cant you be honest with your feelings! Do you know how hard it is to pretend you dont like someone?!" She had turned off the tv and cursed it. "Can't I have privacy in my own house? God damn this!" She fell to the couch and stared blankly at the ceiling cursing at the world. Suddenly, she heard the door open and the voice of Gintoki "Im home". She sat up straight and found him holding a bag of strawberry milk and a few parfaits. Gin-san was the only being on earth who didn't give a damn about Kagura's love life. Well maybe he did but he specifically didn't care about Okita Sogou.

"Gin-chan..everyone is so annoying. They keep bugging me about dating and shit." She had a frown worn on her face and squinted her eyes, she indeed looked really annoyed. "Well Kagura-chan life is full of bugs" Gin-chan sat on the couch and proceeded to eating his parfait. He really did feel bad about the girl but her feelings towards that damn sadistic tax collector was what he didn't know, even Kagura's foster father is confused. She may be asked by this question already but he tried to make it sound serious. "Kagura-chan, do you like that guy?" She gave a quick and dry reply "No" She then looked down, her face covered by her hair "I dont like that guy, he also annoys me. He annoys me so much that even when he's not around he still bugs me. That guy thinks he's all high and mighty every time I come around, its as if he wants to rule me! I see him with other people and he barely gives a damn but when he's around me woohoo there he goes showing off every damn thing! God he even compared his shoes to mine just because I'm "chinese"!"

When Kagura had finally calmed down she added more "You might think he's a loser just because he showed off his shoes hahaha but seriously that guy is so unpredictable sometimes that I dont even know what to feel" Gintoki had his eyes wide open because his 15 year old "daughter" is finally growing up. He first had to burst to a laughter since he couldn't forget about that shoe thing she told about. He wrapped an arm around her and said "Kagura, I'll only say this. Good luck."

Days had passed, Kagura and Sougo decided to give each other space due to meddling fangirls. They were not in the mood of attention. But one eventful morning happened, Gintoki and Shinpachi are going away for a day for a "males only" job. The Shinsengumi were on an important mission, probably the same as Gintoki's because they usually collide with each other. Kagura was alone and Sogou was sick meaning those two were left behind and there was no one to take care of the poor Sogou.

Okita staggered for his phone and slowly dialled a landline number. Kagura picked up the yorozuya phone and answered "Yes this is Yorozuya how may I-" Sogou smirked when he heard her voice "Yo chida!" She shuddered when she heard his voice but also noticed something was off "Its China you idiot, get your countries right." she secretly smiled when she heard his voice and leaned to the wall. "I'b sick righd dow and dere's dobody here." She was also not in the mood to be alone with him either. "Great bye-" Sogou didn't want the conversation to end that quick "Waid! I'll pay you of course and dere are backs of sukodbu ready here- *coughs* hello?" She had already hung up the phone.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard nearing him each second. Sougo thought to himself _"Could it be an intruder?"_ Right before he grabbed his katana the door shuffled open revealing Kagura holding a bag of medicine and other healing aids. "And here I thought idiots can never catch colds" he watched her bend down and prepare a cooling pad for his forehead. "You're not going to check my temperature first china? Do you even know how to take care of a sick person?" He mocked her like he always did but this time she didn't raise her temper. She pouted and looked embarrassed "Well...my aniki does this to me when im sick so dont make fun of me " He looked confused and asked "What do you mean-" before he knew it, Kagura's forehead was gently placed on his forehead. Her face was probably two centimeters away from his. She measured his temperature accurately and said "41°C thats pretty high".

Kagura may act like nothing happened when her face was so close to his but to Sougo, he felt a thump in his heart. She carefully placed the cooling pad on his forehead and looked worried. Sougo asked "What's with the face?" She was reminded of that time when her mother was sick and bedridden too but she didn't want to say it "Nothing. Just rest so I can finally get back to practicing my new stunts! This time our fights wont be a draw anymore hehe" He shrugged it off and quickly drifted to sleep. "Ugh rude" Kagura scoffed.

A few hours had passed and it was 6:30 pm already. He was still sound asleep and she decided to make porridge. No one knew but Kagura was actually really good at making porridge. She was also skilled with chinese food too. She searched for the kitchen and finally found it. She prepared a pot and found the ingredients she needed. Once she was done making her masterpiece she headed back to Okita's room. She noticed him sweating a lot and had no other choice but to change his shirt. She got a new shirt for him and sat down beside him. "Oi sadist, can you sit up for awhile?" but he was still asleep. "Ugh why do I have to do everything?" She thought to herself.

She carried him to sit up and leaned on her. She pulled his shirt but his arm wasn't budging so she placed his arms around her shoulder. She turned red because they were in each other's arms. She successfully took of his shirt resisting to look at his body so she quickly put on the new shirt on him. "You owe me big sadist, you owe me big" She said to him as if he could hear her. Then to her surprise, Sougo swung his arms around Kagura and his head resting at the base of her neck. He was mumbling "Kagura...mmm..." She was beet read and couldn't budge herself out of the hug and gave up.

Sougo lay down again but with his arms still around her so she had to lay down beside him. "Lord what did I do wrong to deserve this." She said to the heavens. _"More like what did I do right to deserve this." _Kagura too felt tired from taking care of this mess the whole day and without knowing she had already drifted to sleep.

By the time Sogou woke up, he found Kagura's head right beside his face sleeping in bliss, and his arms around her. He was at total shock and moved his arms away. _"What the did she do? What the hell did I do?" _He thought to himself and Kagura woke up too. She sat up and was still flushed. Kagura couldn't hold her feelings anymore "Hey when you get better.." Sogou already knew where this is leading to "do you-" he cut her off and asked "Be my slave?" It was obvious his fever went away. So she kicked him not really hard it was more of a playful kick.

"I know you like me Okita Sogou so go out with me. That way those annoying fans can finally rest in peace. He agreed with her about the fans but was surprised when she already knew about his feelings. "Heh Kagura, I know you're really desperate for me but I was supposed to ask you first" "Too late sadist I claimed you first." She actually said that with pride which made him really happy. He pulled her to him and kissed her. It was deep kiss for his first kiss and probably her first kiss too.

"At least I claimed your first kiss china hehe" She cant believe they arguing over this too.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that wasn't my first kiss sadist" He was shattered and turned stiff. "You trippy bitch" was all he said.

The minute was quiet and awkward, she didn't know what to do. _"Oh yeah mami would do this to papi when he's down!"_

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered to his hear "Im sorry" and kissed his cheek.

He smiled genuinely and held her hands "So are we official?" she chuckled and said "Yeah"

They shared another kiss. Their last kiss.

* * *

** Hopefully that was a good start but I guess I did make the characters OOC a little idk why but I guess its a habit of mine but anyway please review and yeah the 2nd chap will be out in a bit too :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2nd chapter! Its short because I really dont know how to make things dramatic okay? So if you want to point out to me stuff or rather give suggestions then please :)**

* * *

A year had passed, Kagura is 16 and Sogou is 20, and the couple was still intact or so they said. They bicker frequently which was normal but this time was different. It wasnt an argument, they just couldn't keep secrets from each other.

They went to visit Mitsuba's grave that afternoon since it was her death anniversary, Sogou was bummed the whole day and didn't want to talk at all not even to the person closest to him. When they had said their prayers before her grave Kagura decided to confront her troubled boyfriend. "Hey Sogou, are you alright?" she was worried about him but she really didn't know how to be a comforting girlfriend. Sougo looked down as if he didn't want to answer but his girlfriend had a right to know why he was feeling down the whole day. "C-can we just talk about this later?" She felt more worried now that maybe something really bad happened. "Sure" She kissed him on the cheek and gave him space.

They headed back to Okita's house to discuss the matter. Kagura made her way to the couch and Sogou followed. He dropped down and rested his head on her shoulder. She embraced him and kissed his forehead "Whats wrong?" placing her chin on top of his head. "Im sorry..I've been lying to you all this time." She could really tell that he was depressed today, she stared into space looking confused to what he said. "What do you mean Sogou?" this time fear was lingering into her mind as to what he was talking about, had he been cheating on her? Did he pull a trick on her or was their relationship a bet or something? All these questions were bombarding in her brain, she was afraid of the situation right now though she was still determined to find the reason why Sougo has been so down today.

"Im sorry, I really dont want you to be hurt." He straightened up and looked her into her eyes with deep sorrow.

"Sogou, I dont understand what you're saying. You've never hurt me excluding our physical fights but I-"

"I only wanted to make my sister happy. You see, she really liked you and she was begging me to date you and..and" when he glanced at Kagura, he had found her overlfowing with tears and her hands covering her mouth.

"Go on Sogou, just tell me everything already." Surprisingly, she had still remained her cool.

"Everyone wanted us to be together, so I played along." He had to pause for he could feel the tears coming up. "Kagura, my sister's been dead for a year now and I don't know why we have to keep this relationship going." He had felt a tear trickle down his face then unto his hands.

Kagura had a hard time to find the right words, her mind was just filled with all the supposed happy memories they had together. She cherished her time with Sogou, but did he cherish them as much as she did? Did he love as much as she did?

"Sogou, its alright if it was for your sister but" *hic* "After all this time, Im going to ask you." She had gulped down the pain and clear her throat, her swollen eyes focused on his. "Do you love me?"

His heart throbbed for a second, he was speechless and lost in his world. His tears kept flowing and he eventually broke down. He couldn't keep this up anymore, Kagura was the one keeping their relationship alive and if it wasn't for her genuine love then they wouldn't even last a year nor a week. And for him to act like he was in love was the harshest thing he can do to her, she had been so kind and so understanding to him yet..._"Do you love her?"_

It had been a long silence that Kagura eventually stopped trying. "Alright, I understand. You only dated me just for your sister but even after she died we kept this..this "act" going on. Actually that was your act, I did my best in everything just to keep you happy, I did my best just for you. I really had thought it was a give and take relationship that everyone kept talking about. But all along it was just me, Im the only one who was stupid enough to give you everything, even my life."

She stood up and gave him weak smile despite of him breaking her heart "Alright sadist, you win. The one who falls in love first loses right? We finally settled a score and you dont even have to bother seeing me again because...because everything is over. Okita Sogou, we're done."

She walked towards the door and before she had exit she said "Goodbye" and left. Sogou at that time had just realized his feelings _"How did I not notice that I did fall for you Kagura?" _He cried more than he did when his sister died, had never felt this bad in his whole life for he had just shattered someone, not just someone, but a loved one.

And the saddest thing was that's the last time they had seen each other.

Later that day she had gone to Gintoki and told everything that happened. Her eyes were gouging out with tears and he was in the brink of murdering Sogou. "Gin-chan, Im leaving" And no one else could stop her from making that decision. No one knew why and no one knew if she'll ever come back.

At the time of her flight, her spaceship crashed. No one knew if she was alive.

* * *

**I know that this one is pretty sad but I swear the next one would be fluffy and stuff and it will be up in awhile so yeah :) I thank those who gave reviews I really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SO SORRY THAT IM LATE :( it usually takes me 2 nights to update but I was kind of busy! anyway this one might be a little short because i keep getting mind block. I hope you're not too mad at me so here ya go**

* * *

_Its been how many years already and I, Okita Sogou, haven't moved on._

Not much has changed here on Earth. The amanto still remain here in the wasted land of Edo, Lord Shige shige is still the shogun, and I'm still patrolling the streets. I particularly go back to the park and probably hang out there for awhile, it was probably the place I loved most. This park actually holds dear memories of the people closest to me, my attempts to murder that Hijikata, hanging around with Shinsengumi and even the Yorozuya, ...and _her_.

That red headed yato that never failed to surprise me, Kagura. She dressed up in such a chinese manner that I just called her "China" all the time, nothing was more precious to her than her favorite Sukonbu, and heck the way she fights. I knew everything about her. Indeed I do miss her so bad but I am in no place to claim her as mine anymore. Apparently I broke her heart because of the stupid person I am, I didn't realize that I loved her.

6 years of regret, that the most beautiful person was right in my arms and I just let her slip away. I dont know why I keep coming back to this park, maybe its because I only hope to find her here. Maybe because I want to start again even though I am a sadistic idiot, its because Im an idiot that my mind goes dumb for her. During our frequent spars years ago, my body would get all strong and hard but my heart gets soft.

Weaknesses are there to help you grow stronger, _she_ was my weakness. Thus I _need_ her, I yearn for her. Especially today, now that it's been 6 excruciating long years without any sort of contact from her. I come back to this park only hoping that she might return, if ever she's still alive. My guilt has reached its peak, none of this depression would've happened if it weren't for me. She wouldn't have left if it weren't for me. Today was the exact day she left.

_"Do you love me?" _those 4 words have been ringing in my mind for years and why didn't I answer with a simple yes?

I sit down and look up at the gloomy sky, I didn't even notice it was drizzling already. This must be the perfect weather to sit alone and atone for my sins.

For minutes I was looking down watching each drop fall to the floor as if it were pieces of my shattered heart. Then I see a pair of boots walk toward me and stop. I didn't feel the rain drop on my head anymore so I look up and find a familiar giant purple umbrella over me. Then I look to the long black gloves this person was wearing then to the pale skin of the arm. The second I saw her face my heart throbbed, in pain, all the memories that occurred 6 years ago were replaying in my head. She has a beautiful face with striking features, her hair was of a stunning vermillion red that had stopped at waist length, but her eyes were the only ones I was looking at. Deep blue orbs, it was no mistake, _it is her_.

"Its not healthy to sit under a rain sir, you'll catch a cold." I continue to look at her in pure shock and was speechless. But my mouth managed to utter a word that simply describes thousands of thoughts scrambling in my head "Kagura"

She didn't flinch or anything, she remained idle. "Why do you know my name?"

Maybe she hasn't recognized me yet since it has been 6 years and my face doesn't look so young anymore, well I am in my twenties already and my hair is really long now that I pull it up to a ponytail, but I still wear my shinsengumi uniform. But I still look the same so why doesn't she know me? Why am I panicking?

"I-its me..Okita Sogou" maybe if I act like a sadist she'll remember me " Or did your crappy brain stop working already?" She kicked me real hard in the gut

"Excuse me, I offered you my umbrella and this is how you treat a kind stranger?" she turned her back to me and stomped away.

She's leaving again...I still hear her steps splashing in the small puddles. "N-no wait!" I shout but to no avail she continued to walk away.

"KAGURA!" I screamed with every ounce of energy I had just before my mind goes blank. I collapsed.

* * *

**This chapter really is short because i guess its like an "intro"? idk what to call it but pls review because I really look forward to your thoughts and I SINCERELY THANK AND APPRECIATE TO MY REVIEWERS OUT THERE I LOVE YOU PPL **

**so yeah I'll be back with a new chap :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that i am late AGAIN :( anyway this chapter is kinda ooc, just warning u guys. but really i guess im just always late in updating so ALWAYS expect late updates from me, im sorry but thats just me. anyway here goes the chapter i "worked hard" on!**

* * *

Going back to 6 years ago when Kagura had boarded the airship, she had heard something weird. A consistent ticking noise as if it was counting down. It took her a short time just to realize it was a time bomb. To simply summarize what had happened, she commanded everyone to get out of the ship. "Everyone out! Theres a bomb that can explode any minute now so evacuate immediately!" She had found the source but it was at its last 3 seconds and acted according to instinct. The ship was still in the vicinity capable of harming everyone in the port thus she jumped out of the ship's window away from civilization still gripping the bomb. One second was left and she let go of it.

The bomb detonated into huge explosion, it had destroyed the ship causing a huge number of debris scattered about but everyone was safe from the blast. Except for Kagura who even though let go of the bomb, didn't make it into the line of safety.

Fortunately, her older brother was present at the site and quickly came to her aid. After weeks of being confined and into a short period of comatose she woke up and was good to go. Although the only part of her body that could not recover completely was her brain, specifically her Hippocampus. Her memory switch would turn on and off randomly and doctors say that only time can heal the bruise. It was sad to see Kagura normally talking to Kamui and then the next minute she wouldnt remember the person she's talking to anymore.

Kamui thought that this was a good opportunity to start all over again with his sister which to his surprise worked. For a few years they were titled as the strongest and unbreakable siblings or sometimes the "Red Chinese duo" and many other names, but it was true that they had a strong bond. But he always noticed that something was wrong with her. That she was missing something.

"Hey aniki.."

"Yes Kagura?"

"Did I ever call someone a sadist? It just keeps ringing in my head"

Kamui was never really present in Kagura's life prior to the accident but he definitely had updates on her, he is after all her older brother. Of course he knew about that damn Okita Sougo that he despised even before they started dating. He swore to never forgive him. But he's the one whose been in her lost memories that she is trying to reach for, as if she can't be herself without him.

These questions about this certain sadist continued on for about 3 years and finally decided that he's bringing her "home", to Earth.

* * *

_ "__My name's Kagura right? Yeah, Im always being reminded by Kamui."_

Anyway, I've sort of met this interesting man who at first sight caught my attention. He kind of triggered something in me.

He was weird, what kind of man would be sitting down on a bench under a chilly rain? So of course I handed him my umbrella then he looked at me as if he had seen a ghost, I dont think I look like one despite my really pale skin. Then he said my name which of course was bizarre. He was rude, saying that my crappy brain broke down or something. He deserved a kick to the gut anyway. And collapsed.

Man this guy is such a pain in the ass, I rushed to him and carried him on my back then brought him to the hospital as quick as I could. When the nurses took him, I took one last look at his face before I take my leave.

"Okita Sougo" he said was his name.

* * *

_"Sogou, its alright if it was for your sister but" *hic* "After all this time, Im going to ask you."_

_"Do you love me?"_

* * *

*Gack!*

A familiar scene flashed into my head and kind of stung me. Was that me talking?

"Hey miss, you ok?" Someone tapped my shoulder and I look up and the first thing I see is a silver permed hair. His dead eyes were wide open when he took a good look on my face. It feels like I've known this person really well, like Im getting this fatherly sense from him.

"O-oi Kagura?!" he exclaimed

His voice sounds so pleasant to me, its not like he has a beautiful manly voice but it just sounds like...like home.

* * *

_ "You might think he's a loser just because he showed off his shoes hahaha but seriously that guy is so unpredictable sometimes that I dont even know what to feel"_

_..._

_"Kagura, I'll only say this. Good luck."_

* * *

"GIN-CHAN!"

There it is! Every memory I had with this permy hit me like a bullet, I feel like Earth has the answers to my questions. We were in each other's arms for more than a minute just crying in joy.

"You troublesome brat! I really thought you died..." He pulled even tighter and I couldn't even think anymore. He eventually wiped his snot on my sleeves, which was expected anyway, and placed an arm around me. "We are gonna have to catch up with a lot dont we? Lets head back now." We left the hospital with the weirded out witnesses wondering about.

On our way, I started regaining memories of Kabuki-chou and all the shops around her and of course my favorite sukonbu stall in the same location. The old man definitely missed me. Then we also passed by the park where I met that weird dude, that "Okita Sogou" definitely had something to do with me in the past. Was he some tax collector or what?

So we headed back to the Yorozuya, the place called "home". Everything was still in place, that crappy tv, that crappy table with that crappy telephone. Oh and who could forget that shitty drawer I slept it?..or was it a closet?

Anyway I plopped myself down to the 'ol couch I used to laze in all day. Though I felt someone was still missing...or something, specifically a pair of oval lenses. Did I use to wear glasses?

A mysterious glasses wearing human suddenly went out of the toilet and walked up to Gin-chan who was pointing at me. "Gin-san when was the last time you cleaned your- KAGURA?!" He stepped closer to reconfirm and another tight hug welcomed me.

These pair of lens do seem familiar to me, as if it were my brother. "Kagura-chan please stop denying that im human, I can read your thoughts.." Oh yeah I do remember this guy's role is the straight man. Then another sting to my brain.

"Patsu- no... SHINPACHI"

I hug him back when I regained my memories of him. I remember this guy was like a brother to me, someone who always believed in me. I could only feel happiness and relief overflowing in me.

Now the Yorozuya is back and complete, though it was 6 years nothing really changed except me. Gin-chan and Shinpachi look the same, maybe a few wrinkles, but it looks like they haven't aged a day.

A tear rolled down my cheek and it was hard to find words. I managed to say "I missed you guys" and I hug both of them. Then everything just went along, we talked about our lives so far. I told them what I did during the accident but I still dont know the reason why I wanted to leave Earth in the first place.

Then the topic landed on him. Okita Sogou.

* * *

**I feel like this is gonna be a long conversation so I had to leave that for the next one. So I hope u guys liked this, I mean nothing excited really happened in this chap but really just wait till all drama happens hahaha **

**but really...I may have late updates bc I've been kinda busy :( so stay tuned and please review **

**I APPRECIATE FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART TO THOSE PPL WHO REVIEWED THANK U! U MAKE MY DAY BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

In the midst of a nostalgic conversation with her earthly family, the atmosphere turned intense once the topic arrived at the man who started it all. "Gin-chan, why did I want to leave Earth in the first place? Did something bad happen?" Kagura asked with such curiosity. Gintoki wanted to tell the truth but ended biting his lips and just smiled at her, only saying "Lets just say, _someone_ happened to you" Shinpachi nodded at him understanding that she has to find it out herself. Shinpachi wanted to lighten up the mood "So Kagura, do you remember my sister?" Her attention drifted off to Shinpachi and asked "You have a sister?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hijikata and Kondou rushed to the hospital once they heard the news from Yamazaki. They arrive at the room to see that Sogou was fully awake now and just staring out the window. Hjikata took a step forward "Man you really did it this time. Didn't Kondou-san tell you to take a break? You're such a stubborn kid." Sogou didnt pay much attention to him, the only thing that was in his head was Kagura. "Sougo, tell us what really happened." Kondou said and figured something was bothering Sogou. He sighed shaking his head in utter confusion. "I dont know what I saw..." Hijikata smirked and mocked him "You afraid of ghosts? hehe" Sogou glared at him in hatred "I could ask you the same thing tch" Kondou tried to get back to the topic "So what did you see?" A short pause "Kagura" he said as if it was a taboo. Both of the officers froze and felt disbelief. "No way she- I thought 6 years ago her ship crashed!" Hijikata retorted avoiding the word "died" for it will piss Sogou. "Sogou are you sure its her? Maybe it was someone else." Kondou asked to confirm and Sougo shook his head "Im positive its her. No doubt." he recalled the scene that happened a few hours ago and could not get her off his mind. The atmosphere changed once Kondou's phone rang "Hello? Im kind of in a meeting here so-"

"Oh Kondou-san! Its me, Otae"

"Otae-chan! What do you need my love?!"

"Dont call me that. Anyway I have incredible news!...Kagura is back!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes yes and I was planning a party and do you mind if we could hold it in the Shinsengumi?" she was asking politely but her dark aura coming from the phone was forcing him

"Uh haha sure sure! Its a holiday tomorrow anyway!"

"Great bye- oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, Kagura lost all her memories. Just saying and bye!"

She hung up fast which saddened him. But to think that Kagura is back is such unbelievable news! Hijikata asked him "What's with your face Kondou-san?" Sougo wanted to butt in but chose not to and said in his mind _"He's a gorilla. Get used to his face you mayo bastard..." _Kondou decided not to tell about the party to Sogou since it may strain him further, and it'd probably be a disaster if those two ex-lovers saw each other again. _"But its so obvious that Sogou still loves her..*sigh* poor kiddo" _Kondou thought to himself. "Anyway Sogou, we gotta go now and you got to stop overworking yourself!" finally Kondou and Hijikata went out the room to discuss the matter.

"Toushi, what he saw was real. That china girl is back!"

Hijikata was in total shock "So what now?"

"There's a party tomorrow and we cant let Sogou invite himself. And china, Otae-chan said she lost her memories."

"I think its best if that chick regains her memories first dont you think?"

"Yeah..you're right. Things are pretty awkward between those two."

They continued walking along the hallway and continued their chit chat but little did they know that Sogou heard every word they said. _"She lost her memories huh? No wonder.." _Sogou wanted to join the party but the hospital has high security and probably wont let him out, but that wont stop him. Once he headed back to his room to escape through his window, a strong pain struck his stomach and felt a huge splash down to his anus. _"I forgot I also had diarrhea! FUUUU" _he ran to the toilet and realized that he definitely cant get out the hospital at the moment.

* * *

_"A day passed and it was so nice to meet a bunch of my old friends! Anego, tsukky, sa-chan, and Sadaharu! Though something is still not right..."_

Anego decided to have a "welcome back" party tonight at the ..Shinsengumi? Is that what its called? She invited all our friends, meaning strangers. I literally know about 10 people so far and they all gave me that flashback headache so what more during this party? Anyway anego told me to go shopping and to look and smell decent for once, my usual working clothes do smell alien-y and is that blood I see on my crotch? _"Ugh is it that time of the month again?!"_

Few hours passed and I still haven't found the perfect outfit, then I see this normal looking shop but their clothes are my style! I went inside and all these kimonos with all the fiery color scheme sent my jaw dropping. I picked the black one for some reason, it just looks so sexy and so classy. I went to try it out and it was the perfect fit!..then I checked the price. _"Damn I dont need this overpriced cotton I'll just make my own!" _I was going to return it but someone swiftly took the kimono from my hand and brought it to the counter. I just stood and watched the...woman i guess, she does have nice long hair tied to a ponytail but what's with that officer get-up she's wearing? She purchased it and turned her back. _"Oh god... oh god thats not a girl! Abort abort abort!"_ Its that weird dude that I brought to the hospital! I quickly turn my back on him and start walking but he immediately grabbed my wrist and I turn to face him. "Wh-what do you want from me stranger?" His touch is kind of making me flustered, gosh what is this nauseous feeling in my stomach?

"Here you go." He handed me the shopping bag with that overpriced kimono.

I slowly grab it from him while suspiciously glaring at him "Thanks but...why?"

He smirked at me "Think of it as a thank you gift for knocking me out and yet bringing me to the hospital." he then leaves the store.

For some reason, he irritates me just by looking at him yet why do I feel so flustered. _"And that smirk of his was pretty damn hot I gotta say." _I shake my head and feel shame for my thoughts. He's a weird guy. And nothing but a retarded stranger who knows my name. But still..."Okita Sogou", just by saying his name already makes me feel uneasy.

* * *

The party finally begins with the pop of the festive confetti and everyone cheers "Welcome back Kagura!" There are so many people that happiness and anxiety are overwhelming me. Its so nice to see this many people elated to have me return to Edo but the problem is, who exactly are these people? Uh oh a lot of strangers are coming to greet me, headaches here I come!

"Welcome back Kagura-san its been a long time. You look really beautiful with that dress by the way!" A somewhat masculine lady with an eyepatch greeted. I smile even though I-

*sting!*

"Ah thank you Kyu-chan! I missed you too!"

"Ara Kagura-chan you've grown so much I didnt even know it was you! Ahahahaha!" A drunk madao approached me

*ouch!*

"Hehe madao I see you're still a worthless piece of- madao Ahahahahah!"

"Oi china! Hows it been?! Do you remember me?" Woah how'd a gorilla get in here? Better call the zoo...

"Are Kagura why are you dialling the local zoo?! OI I WONT GO TO THE ZOO IF OTAE-CHAN IS NOT GOING" he receives a punch from anego

*ooh ooh ah ah* i mean *pang!*

"Oh yeah Kondou-san ahahahah sorry I just really thought you were a wild aipom, I mean gorilla!"

"Yo chinese yorozuya! Its been awhile-" A mayo-nicotine freak greeted but I dont feel like talking to him

"Bye" I didn't let him finish talking. *bang!* oh yeah this mayo bastard was always trying to be murdered by...murdered by..?

"WHY YOU LITTLE- YOU HAVENT CHANGED A BIT YOU PIECE OF" he screamed at me before I avoided him

This cycle continued all throughout the party that Im starting to feel sing, I dont know if its because of the champaign or all this stress. I go out and take some fresh alone time.

The sky dazzled by stars have already calmed me and relieved my headache but still...this uneasiness has been bothering me for awhile eversince...

"Hey" Its that weird dude again standing right in front of me. I only focused my eyes on the moon though, I've never seen the moon so bright before.

"So you really did lose your memories, no wonder you look really helpless ha" he's trying to piss me off again isnt he?

"Shut up you weirdo! Why are you always acting like you know me?"

"...because I do"

The moon's light shines right above him and I get a clear view of his face. I stare into his crimson eyes and I only get this light feeling in my gut. Its weird...he says he knows me but why dont I remember anything? Nothing is processing in my brain like how it did when I met the others awhile ago. Who exactly is he?

"Tell me...who are you?"

"O-Okita Sougo." Nothing hit me. I shake my head and say "Sorry, I have no idea who you are" I take step going back inside until

"Wait!...how 'bout Sadist? Does that ring a bell?"

...Is he the one I was calling out to?

* * *

When I was still in a coma I was stuck in an empty void, there existed nothing but my bare body and nothing could be heard except for my own voice.

"Hello?! Anyone here?!" I run toward the never ending end of east and west but I gave up. I try to think about how to get out then I realized that I didn't have a clue who I was at all. Then a question with scrambled letters below it popped in mid air.

My name?

"KGARUA" _ _ _ _ _ _

I answer "My name is..Gura..ka? Guraka?" Then a giant red X crossed it. Then the next question.

My age? (2 digits)

"1234567" _ _

I answer "Im 11 years old!" Then another giant red X crossed it.

The next one was weird, there was no question but only scrambled letters

"SDATSI"

I automatically said without thinking ,"Sadist". Then the room lit up a little "Its sadist?" It lit up even more.

"Sadist sadist sadist sadist sadist sadist sadist sadist sadist sadist sadist sadist sadist SADIST!"

I woke up and heard the nurse shout at me "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP AND IM NOT A SADIST YOU- Oh my..." She gasped and covered her mouth in unison and ran out the door saying "Doctor she's up! Its a miracle!"

_"So the sadist saved me?" _I thought to myself while smiling

* * *

Resuming to reality I ask Sougo "So you're sadist?" he nods and holds my hand and looks right at me. "Any bell at all?" he asks me again and I smile and say

"A doorbell" I joke but he didnt laugh. But the doorbell actually rang and someone said "Pizza delivery!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at my own joke and he eventually joined in. Honestly we both looked like idiots who are randomly laughing after a serious conversation but hopefully no one saw us. The laughter died down and he was smiling at me! I dont know but im feeling flustered again and can't help but blush.

"I guess I started at the wrong foot but you do look absolutely stunning with that dress I bought you." He complimented me, which is weird because...it feels he's holding back his real personality I guess..

"Thank you, you did buy me this expensive so I might as well wear it tonight." I look and adore the dress Im wearing.

"Well Kagura, I guess I started at the wrong foot. Do you wanna have lunch together tomorrow?"

"Well I guess we could start as friends. Sure lunch sounds great!"

He frowned a bit when I said that we could be friends but continued anyway our petty little chit chat.

Though someone hasn't got the pizza yet...

* * *

**I KNOW IT SO OUT OF CHARACTER but they just met and yeahhhhh...I dont know if this was a good start for them BUT DONT U WORRY THEY WILL BE BACK TO HAVING THEIR FIGHTS SOON anyway please review :))) btw u guys dont know how your reviews boost me i just :) I thank you so so so so so much**

**stay tuned folks (lol that is so vintage)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope this update will somehow make up for the late :(( i needed to rest from surgery and yeah im doing good (if u care lol) but srsly I think I did bad with this one bc there was just so much going on in my head so yeah**

* * *

_Ok...How did Kagura and I end up in this situation?_

First we were having lunch,

"Ahahaha! So you really took a dump and I had vomit everywhere?!" We were talking about that famous Rokkaku arc that all the fans used to rave about. I simply smiled and replied to her "Yeah I remember you were a pain in the ass ha" her smile immediately turned to a frown and continued chomping at her meal.

Her appetite wasn't as wild as before, she really bloomed into a fine young lady. Knowing her manners, she isn't a messy eater anymore, but she still does take big bites. How am I supposed to catch up with her?

Then I see a perfect target that could possibly at least remind her of our fun fights. Sukonbu. I could make fun of that damn beef jerky she used to compare me with. "Man what's that awful smell?...oh its just sukonbu." She stops eating and searches for her beloved. "Man it looks like someone actually popped that shit out of their butthole dont ya think?" I smirk sadistically. And there she goes charging at me, and yeah thats basically the situation Im in now.

She's on top of me grabbing the collar of my uniform, man I really did piss her off and we were supposed to have a lovey-dovey afternoon until I mentioned how disgusting sukonbu is. "Okita Sogou..sadist I mean. You have just crossed the line! YOU DO NOT TALK SHIT ABOUT SUKONBU" I didnt really catch what she said because I only now realized how cute she looks when she's mad. But because she's grabbing me furiously which feels nostalgic, out of muscle memory I automatically said something sadistic again "Woman are you on your period?"

She snapped and definitely locked her aim straight to my face, one inch before her clashes to my head she froze and slowly places her hands over her crotch "Shit..a waterfall" she cursed in her breathe. She quickly stood up and ran to the lady's room. _"Definitely on her period" _I reassure in my head.

While she was still in the restroom, I went to buy ice cream. "Hey old man, can I have the vanilla ice cream." He smiles and answers "Sure thing boy" hmm maybe she'd like ice cream too but she only likes that damn sukonbu, might as well try. "Do you also have sukonbu? If you dont its-" he cuts me off and looks at me "Dont tell me that red headed chinese girl is back?!" _"Old man, dont tell me that you know her." _I was about to ask him if he knew her but Kagura came up behind me and pointed at herself "If you mean me old man then yes! No where's my damn sukonbu flavored ice cream?!" She grabbed his shoulders and aggressively shakes him "I-its right here! I saved it for you just in case you came back!" I cant tell if he did that out of kindness or fear.

While walking together with ice cream both in our hands, people were staring rather suspiciously at us and I got to eavesdrop one of their conversations

"Hey aren't they from the "okikagu crisis" that happened years ago?"

"Yeah you're right! Omg are they for real?!"

Kagura was also looking at them confused and tugged at my sleeve which was cute. "Are they talking about us? and whats the okikagu crisis?" Now how do I avoid this question? I look at her and find ice cream sitting on her nose and the first thing I do is lick it which makes me feel all flustered so I proceeded to take a bite of her ice cream which made her upset "Heyyy!" She then grabs my arm smashes my ice cream all over my face and giggles. "Well you think this is funny?" I steal her ice cream and dump it right on her hair and she screams. "DAMN YOU SADIST! YOU PIECE OF SHIT" and she throws a high kick but I dodge it.

I gripped her leg and swing her, I only hope this fight would bring back her memories. She then comes running back with her fists clenched and throws furious punches at me. I grab my bazooka and she grabs her umbrella both aimed at each other. We stare down at each other catching our breathe, "Wow, never thought this'd feel refreshing and..nostalgic." She drops her weapon and sits down on the bench. "Last night you mentioned that you knew me right? What was your relationship with me before?" I dont know if she'd be able to cope with the truth or she'd just laugh at it or just walk away. I dont really mind telling her that we broke up for a stupid reason, but I dont want to ruin what we had today. I want her to remember but a part of me doesnt. _"Man Im taking a long time trying to figure out what to tell her.."_

"Im sorry, Im being really selfish aren't I? I must be asking sensitive questions, I guess we were never on good terms before." She gives a weak smile and her eyes glooming " I thought I could find answers by looking for "Sadist" but maybe he or she wasn't a person, maybe it was just me all along. Hehe I really am on my period, I was just having fun and now Im all down. Im sorry I guess I have to go.." She stands and again walks away from me. Seriously, I dont know who is more messed up anymore...which is exactly why I want her back.

"Why are you the one who's always breaking things off? Why are you always making selfish decisions? Woman, do you really wanna know who you were to me?" I take a deep breathe and prepare to unleash the truth "You were my ex-"

She places her hand on her forehead and her face struck with pain. "-Argh! Sorry I really have to- god this hurts!" She plops herself down the bench and places her head on top of her knees. I was about to ask her if she was alright or she needed anything but she spoke immediately. "Sorry its just um..." She takes more than a minute to cool herself "You were a rival weren't you?" I placed my hands in my pocket and shrugged "Well yeah we used to. But you were more than that."

"What do you mean?" Now Im getting really tired of all these questions

"Kagura, you were my girlfriend and I caused your memory loss and everything. I basically ruined your life for my own selfish reasons."

* * *

**Im sorry this had to end short, im really trying to find time with all this personal problems im going through right now so bye and thanks for reading..and yeah expect another late update**


End file.
